


Hormone Explosion

by Squeakertons



Series: Snippets of Smut [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Het, Hormones, Horny, Masturbation, Mikey gets laid, Raph steps up, Voyeristic Donnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakertons/pseuds/Squeakertons
Summary: A random scene I couldn't get out of my head until I'd written in down in all it's graphic, sordid detail.The turtles have a new friend, Sammy, who suddenly experiences what it must be like to be in heat. And the turtles bear the brunt of it. (Poor, poor them ;-) )Mikey gets seduced, Raph steps up to the plate, and Donnie watches it all....No plot, no character intro, just a snapshot of total smutness.





	1. Chapter 1

After getting shot with a dart containing an unknown substance, it was unclear if there would be any effects on Sammy. Donatello had run all the tests he could think of and the only results he was getting is that maybe it had something do with hormones. He couldn’t see that the endocrine system had actually been changed in any way, but there was a persistent flag in his lab results which suggested that area. So far he had kept a watchful eye on Sammy and insisted she stay in the Lair under some kind of observation period. As Sammy exhibited no signs or changes in behaviour, over the days the turtles began to relax a little. Maybe there would be no effects? Without knowing what was in that dart there was just no way to tell.

It was in the second week that Sammy began acting noticeably stranger. Mikey noticed it at first. Although he acted like his head was in the clouds the majority of the time, there wasn’t much which actually escaped his notice. He was uniquely fine tuned to other’s behaviour and always the first to notice when something was out of kilter. He came to Donnie one evening in his lab to voice his concerns.

“Uh, Donnie? You busy?”

Donatello leaned back from scrutinising his screen and stretched his arms over his head, stifling a yawn.

“Well, always, but what’s up?”

Mikey shifted on his feet a little. “Uh, you know how you wanted us to report if we noticed Sammy acting any differently? Or in a way which seemed weird at all? Well, I think I’ve noticed something.”

Donnie laced his fingers against each other and rested his hands on his head, looking at Mikey, waiting for him to continue, but Mikey just seemed to trail off into silence.

“Mikey….?” Donnie prompted.

“Well…” Mikey started. “It may be nothing,” he faltered. “It’s probably nothing.” Mikey turned and made to leave in a hurry but Donnie called out. “Mikey! Tell me! It could be something. Go on”.

Mikey turned back and entered the room properly. His baby blue eyes flicking around the room, taking in all of Donnie’s latest gadgets and gizmos dotted about the place. It never ceased to amaze him the sheer amount of stuff that accumulated in Donnie’s lab. He sat on the edge of the desk.

“Alright dude, straight up. I think Sammy hit on me tonight. I mean, not that I mind, y’know? How can she resist my charms? But I just thought it was something kind of sudden, you know? One minute we’re just chillin’ watching a movie then out of nowhere she starts touching my leg. She had this really strange look on her face. Like something had come over her.”

Donnie looked at Mikey’s serious face for a while. “She….hit on you? Like, hit on you? How you know it was that? She could have just brushed your leg or mistaken it for a drink she was reaching for.”

“No dude, she like, full on touched my leg!” Mikey insisted. The look of pure confusion and anxiety on his face caused Donnie to smirk.

“How would you know if she was hitting on you anyway? Have you ever been hit on before?”

“Well, no.” Mikey admitted. “And neither have you I might add! But I’m telling you dude. I couldn’t mistake this. She like…full on…. ran her hand up my leg like she was heading somewhere….”. At this Mikey started to blush and rub the back of his head a little awkwardly. “I’m not saying I didn’t like it… but I didn’t’ know what to do. I kind of froze, and then Raph walked by and she stopped. I thought she might carry on but she just sort of went back to normal and carried on watching TV like nothing had happened. It was a bit trippy so I thought I’d tell you about it”.

Donnie considered Mikey carefully with his light brown eyes. He wasn’t sure if this tale was accurate or anything to worry about but Mikey was so insistent and it had obviously effected him so he agreed to look into further.

……………………………….

That night, Mikey lay in bed and re-ran that night’s events over again in his head. He adored Sammy and they had a great friendship, but she had never indicated to him that she had a desire for anything else. Not that Mikey would have said no if she did. Just like with April, he immediately and heavily crushed on her when they first met. But unlike April, Sammy had actually been affectionate back and they had developed a great friendship.

Whilst April had drifted off towards a relationship with Casey Jones, Sammy had remained firm friends with all the turtles and visited them often. They would have sleep overs, movie nights and generally just hang out.

Sammy would take an interest in Donnie’s projects and make him tea when he got too tired. She would watch Leo practice in the Dojo and had a tonne of questions about why he did certain things and what they meant. She would banter with Raph and give him grief just as good as Raph dished out, and they would sling sarcastic insults at each other for laughs. And with Mikey, she would giggle in the kitchen at his jokes, and snuggle under a blanket together watching crappy movies.

 They were close, sometimes physically when she would nap on him when the movie went on too late. Mikey loved those moments, but it had never crossed that line of leaving him wondering if she was heading for his pants with lust in her eyes. But oh how he wished it could happen.

He would often lie in bed at night and fantasize about that would go, touching himself to the different scenarios he played out in his head. Tonight he had confusion about what had happened but also a tingling sensation at the memory of her warm hand, slowing running up his leg, pressing against his thigh muscles, reaching higher.

He had turned to look at her in surprise at this point and had seen a look on her face he had never seen before. Her pupils were dilated, her face flushed and she was staring at his lips like she wanted to devour him. Oh my god that was hot. Mikey had felt his stomach drop and his dick tighten at that look, and the feel of the warm fingers slowly making their way up his tensing leg.

In that moment he thought she might kiss him and he felt rushing fear and exhilaration at the anticipation. Mikey had never been kissed before but wanted so badly to feel Sammy’s lips on his. Mikey savoured the thought as he rubbed his fingers over his bulging lower plastron. He couldn’t help himself. That look was so hot! And then Raph had to stomp by noisily opening a can of beer and ruin it. Like a broken spell, Sammy had snapped out of it and just carried on watching the TV like nothing had happened. Mikey hadn’t dared bring it up with her for fear of having got it completely wrong and embarrassing himself. But he still took it to Donnie as it seemed so strange.

Still, Mikey thought, it doesn’t hurt to imagine what might have happened had Raph not broken that spell. If Sammy hands had continued up their path, teased past that ticklish spot in the crease of his thigh and found their way to his hardening member. Brushed her fingers along his length before taking him fully into her hot hand and bringing him submissively to climax on the couch, right there. Mikey sighed as he played out his fantasy in his head, his breath quickening as he brought himself closer and closer to climax, lost in his thoughts.

……………………………………………………….

After his brief chat with Mikey, Donnie asked Sammy, who was still staying with them in Lair, if she wouldn’t mind doing a few more tests. Sammy had smiled and said of course. It had really freaked her out being hit by a dart containing goodness knows what on their last mission and the more Donnie could analyse it, she thought, the better.

Donnie drew some more blood and ran a quick scan over her head. Sammy wasn’t quite sure what it was for, an actual brain scan? But she trusted Donnie and waited patiently for him to complete his tests.

The cocktail of drugs she had been hit with had effected her hormones, specifically those to do with sexual arousal. And the mutagen it had mixed with meant that she was like an animal in heat – one goal on her mind and nothing was going to get in her way. As a turtle, Donnie knew all about that, but unlike he and his brothers, Sammy had no experience of it or how to control those irresistible urges…

…………………………………………………………………

All was quiet in the Lair that evening. There has not been much Foot activity, or any gang activity of much lately, so the brothers had been busy with their own hobbies while it was quiet enough for them to do so. Donnie, as ususal, was sat at his computer station, browsing through the variety of monitors. Mikey was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich. Raph was in his room working out and Leonardo was in the dojo, practicing his katas.

Sammy entered the lair quietly. Donatello has long since given her the little tracking device which made sure the perimeter alarms didn’t go off so no-one noticed her come in. She was in a full blown episode and the desire for sex was almost too strong to bear. And not just any sex, sex with her turtle friends; strong, sweet, funny turtles. Each had qualities she adored and the drug had latched on to that bond and fondness and created an aggressive insatiable lust. She didn’t really care which one of them ended up satisfying her, maybe whoever notices her first she’ll go and get?

Donnie looked up first and noticed Sammy standing there, a glazed look on her face, not really focusing on anything in particular. Her long chestnut hair, usually in a ponytail, was loose and slightly wild, falling about her shoulders. She was wearing a tight top and the shortest skirt Donnie had ever seen outside of a racy television scene. It was slightly pleated, like a school girls but only just covered her crotch. Her long legs seemed to stretch on forever. And was she even wearing a bra?? Donnie involuntarily swallowed, rendering him speechless. Instead, it was Mikey who called out from the Kitchen. “Hey Sammy! How you doing, girl? Wow, you look…..”

Mikey stopped dead in his approach, a piece of bread still in his hand and stared at Sammy in shock. Sammy gave Mikey a predatory smile as she locked in on her target. Fun-loving, sweet and agile Mikey would do just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where it all gets interesting.

Mikey just didn’t know what had hit him. One minute he’s staring in shock as Sammy storms towards him, wearing what can only be described as a sexy, slutty schoolgirl outfit, barely covering her modesty, and the next she has aggressively pushed him up against the kitchen counter, his shell pressing against the worktop and he dropped his bread in surprise. He breathed in an intoxicating aroma of scents that engulfed him and made his head swim. It was a heady mix of her favourite perfume, along with the heighted scent of her natural body. There was also something else Mikey had never smelled before, another body aroma which made his legs go weak and the blood instantly rush to his expanding cock.

“Wha…what are you doing, babe?” He stammered.

Sammy leaned in close, pressing her long body against Mikey’s, in her heels standing nearly nose to nose, her hand on his chest and said with a low voice against his ear “I’ll being doing you in a minute Mikey”.

Donatello stared, agog, into the kitchen as he watched Sammy envelope a surprised Mikey into a passionate kiss, hungrily pressing into him and pinning him to the worktop. Mikey tried to protest – weakly – but was overpowered by the heady lusty scent and Sammy’s tongue swirling around his mouth. Donnie had never been kissed before and he wondered what it was like. Damn, Sammy must be having an episode. She’d never had one this bad before. It was horrifying and seductive to watch at the same time. But Donnie knew there was nothing to do but let her play out what she wanted. And at this moment she clearly wanted Mikey. Donnie could smell her arousal from where he sat and it was making his head spin. He could only imagine what it must be like for Mikey. Sweet, unsuspecting Mikey had no idea where this would all be coming from. Donnie couldn’t help himself. He felt envious and mesmerised.

Mikey struggled to maintain a standing position as Sammy hungrily and deeply kissed him. He had never been kissed before. He’d seen it on TV lots and often imagined what it would feel like. He imagined it might be soft and sort of beckoning, all sweet and romantic. But the way Sammy was swirling her tongue around his and biting on his lips made him want to weep with pleasure. He was falling into it and fast losing all sense of control. He felt hot, and majorly turned on. All of a sudden his lustiest wish and come true and his mind was spinning.

 Sammy stopped kissing his lips and started kissing and nibbling down his jaw, his neck, his collarbone. It made Mikey gasp with the sensations. “Aw..babe, what are you…..?” Mikey cut short when Sammy licked his neck and trailed her tongue from his shoulder all the way up to his jaw, gripping his head and moving it sideways to make room. An involuntary churr vibrated in his throat.

“If you want…we can go to my room….?” He tried weakly. But Sammy didn’t care where they were. She just wanted Mikey.

Donnie watched Sammy and Mikey, transfixed, as Sammy licked, kissed and bit Mikey all over his neck and chest. Oh boy this girl meant business. Donnie felt perhaps he should slip out of the room and leave them to it, but it was just too hot not to watch. Raph and Leo were still doing other things so at the moment this was Donnie’s private show. He watched with anticipation and nerves what would happen next. This was beyond anything either of the brothers had experienced. Donnie had no idea Sammy would erupt in such spectacular lusty fashion. He was sure Sammy would end up dragging Mikey off to his bedroom or somewhere more private but she wasn’t stopping and didn’t seem to care that they were in the kitchen, in full view of most of the Lair. She traced her tongue down Mikey’s plastron and unzipped his trousers, falling to her knees. Donnie could see her tiny skirt ride up to expose the very back of her thighs.

“Oh my god” Donnie breathed, utterly transfixed, as his began to witness the first of the turtles getting a blow job. It was like honest to goodness actual porn and it made Donnie’s lower plastron bulge and ache with voyeuristic lust.

Mikey clung on to the kitchen counter as Sammy took his cock into her hot wet mouth. The sensation was incredible. It was a blur to him how she had teased it out from his plastron, or if he’d got so hard it had eased out of it’s own accord. But right in this moment Mikey could feel her warm tongue, swirling circles around his sensitive tip, teasing him, before taking him fully into her mouth and plunging downward, enveloping him in her warmth. Mikey couldn’t help the moans escaping his lips as he received this sudden onslaught of sensations. All thoughts of where they were and who might be watching had flown from his mind. The only thing he could think about was the waves of pure pleasure pulsating from his crotch and across his belly. “Oh. My god!” he panted. Sammy was sucking on him so fast and deliciously slurpily, he was getting closer to climax much faster than if he were jerking off himself. “Oh god!” he exclaimed as his knees buckled, the waves of pleasure too much for his legs to stay strong enough to hold him up. I was the most delicious sensation he had ever experienced and he didn’t want it to ever end.

“Sit on that chair,” Sammy ordered, as Mikey’s muscular legs threatened to give way again. He could ride that skateboard for hours but he felt weak as a kitten right now. Those pulses of building aching pleasure over-riding any strength his legs may have had. Mikey sat heavily onto the kitchen chair, his cock twitching from the sudden exposure to the cool air. “Please don’t stop” he breathed. His face flushed and his eyes dark. He looked up at Sammy with half closed eyes, breathing heavily. Mikey didn’t know where this sudden interest and arousal in Sammy had come from, but now she had started on him his was desperate for it not to end, for sweet release from the pressure she has been building up with her tongue.

“I won’t stop until I’m satisfied” Sammy practically growled at him. She reached one hand behind his head and took the back of his bandana, holding it’s fabric in a tight grip, pulling his head back slightly. She sat down on top of him, straddling him with those long, long legs and used her other hand to guide Mikey into her. If Mikey thought he was in heaven from the blow job, he nearly lost his mind from the sensations of actual sex. Sammy’s folds were so wet and so tight as she eased onto him and began little thrusts, each one bring him deeper and deeper into her. Mikey’s stomach clenched into knots as he could feel each subtle ridge inside her tugging at him, at his shaft and his tip each time she rose and thrust onto him. “Oh yeah, like that” she breathed into his neck. “Fuck me like that, Mikey”.

A loud moan escaped Mikey’s lips at her words as the building sensations crashed into him. Sammy had brought him quite close with that blow job but now, with her panting into his ear and her tightness gripping him, his rock hard cock slipping in and out of her. Oh god he could feel her juices dripping down him onto his balls. The burning ache rose up fast between his legs and he felt his balls tighten. It was all too much. “Oh…OH!” he cried, “Oh _god_ , Sammy, I’m going to…..”

Mikey arched his back as far as his shell and the chair would allow as the most intense orgasm crashed through him, making his legs shake and his cock spasm, spurting hot cum deep inside Sammy. He cried out as the pulses coursed from his crotch up through his chest. Mikey has jerked himself off many a time but nothing had felt like this. The way it built, and the intense rush of relief. He lay back in the chair, feeling weak and spent. A deep contentment settling in his tummy.

“Oh my _gosh_ girl,” he panted. “That was….. _amazing_ ”.

“Oh Mikey!” Sammy jumped off him angrily. “I’m not done! What did you have to do that for? Oh man,” Sammy started rubbing her arms and grabbing her hair, like a junkie in desperate need of a fix. “Mikey I need a fuck. Fuck me Mikey!”

Mikey opened his mouth but no reply would come out. He was utterly spent, and no way able to go again so soon. He just looked helplessly at Sammy.

Donatello had watched this intense scene from his chair at his PC station. Oh my good gosh it was the horniest thing he has ever seen. Even hearing the animalistic sounds Mikey was making made it more real than porn as he could truly relate to what his fellow turtle may have been feeling. The moans and the churrs – only himself and his brothers would know what it must feel like to emit those particular sounds. Donnie found he has been rubbing himself to the scene unconsciously, his brain and body stimulated by the sounds and smells surrounding the visual of Mikey getting pounded on that chair.

Sammy’s horny wails of outrage brought Raphael and Leonardo into the living room. Raph had a small towel draped round his neck, sweaty from his workout. Leo was breathing heavily, fresh from his training. “What’s going on?” he asked. His cool, blue eyes swept the scene, taking in Mikey seemingly slumped on the kitchen chair and Donatello sat in his computer chair, staring at them in surprise. He then noticed Sammy walking towards them, rubbing her sides and tummy. She locked eyes on both of the alpha males with an intensity which made his skin prickle. She reeked of sex.

“Donnie?” Leo asked, not taking his eyes of Sammy.

“Er, yes, well, Sammy has a bit of a ….problem right now…”, Donnie said, faltering, “and she needs….some help….”.

Leo could feel Raphael tensing up next to him as Sammy got closer. Raph, too, could smell the pheromones and desire radiating from Sammy. Even though both turtles had just been working out, Leo’s control was infinitely stronger than his. Raph’s testosterone levels raced up and he sucked air in through his nose as he took in Sammy’s short skirt, her nipples standing erect through her flimsy top. The look in her eyes as she stalked her prey.

“One of you fuck me right now,” she demanded in a low tone. And from all his senses Raph could tell she was deadly serious. His crotch throbbed at the sight of this girl, undone, desperate to be dominated. Both Leo and Raph glanced at Donnie for a further explanation, as Sammy leaned against the back of the sofa, telling them again and again how desperately horny she was.

“One of you, do it!” Donnie cried. “She needs it or she’ll be in actual trouble!” At the sight of his two brothers seemingly paralysed with shock, Donnie stood up quickly. “I’ll do it,” He said.

“No, I’ll do it!” growled Raph, his alpha instincts taking control. “If the lady needs…ah…help, I’ll give it to her”. Without hesitation he stepped forward, undoing his weapons belt and dropping it to the floor as he did so. Donnie sat back on his chair as Raph spun Sammy around and bent her forward over the back of the couch. Leo, possibly seeing this all too much, left the room without saying a word. Donnie bit his lip in anticipation of what he might see next, his still hard cock twitching slightly.

“Ah…right”, Raph muttered to himself. He had jumped forward to do this, hell yeah he had, but he had no actual experience with sex. Of course he’d seen the movies and knew what went where etc. But faced with the actuality of doing it, suddenly, right now, he felt a twinge of doubt. That doubt melted away however as he took in the scene of Sammy bent over the couch, waiting for him. He took in her short, short skirt, riding up past her ass. He could smell her intoxicating juices, making his head start to spin, hear her breathing, fast and needy. Her pussy wet and glistening, wanting him inside her.  OK, Raph could take it no more, already hard, he traced his finger along her wet pussy, taking up her juices on his finger. Sammy writhed and moaned. “Yes Raph, give it to me…” Raph looked up at Donnie who was still sat in his chair, diagonally opposite him across the other side of the Lair. He couldn’t quite work out Donnie’s expression, but he could sense the tension as Donnie waited to see what Raph would do next.

Emerald eyes glinting, Raphael slid a finger into Sammy. She pushed her ass back towards him and sighed in pleasure. Raph’s cock responded with a small pulse of pleasure. He repeated his movement, sliding his finger into her faster and deeper until she was moaning. He looked up again at Donnie, who nodded at him to carry on. Oh hell, he guessed he would have to do this with Donnie watching. Fuck it. His cock was rock hard and eager to plunge into Sammy’s expectant pussy.

With a grunt Raphael pushed himself into Sammy, who gasped with pleasure. Raph immediately felt her warmth and tightness wrap around him, and it was the most erotic and blissful thing he had ever felt. He couldn’t help himself, he wanted to start out slow but he was already pumped up from his work out and now the eroticism of his situation meant that his tight balls needed a quicker release.

Hot pleasure spread from Raph’s crotch across his thighs and stomach, up through his chest. He gripped on to Sammy’s hips for more leverage as he pumped into her, slightly harder and faster than he’d meant to, bouncing her body over the back of the couch. But Sammy’s moans and cries only encouraged him to carry on. Her pussy seemed to get wetter and tighter the more he did it.

“Oh, you like that do ya?”, he growled.

“Yes, yes!” Sammy responded, arching her back and thrusting herself into him, matching his rhythm.

Raph hadn’t quite expected how pleasurable this would get so quickly. Afterall, he was still a virgin and has not actually done this before. He quickly felt that aching need gather as the muscles at the top of his legs started to tense up. The swirling tide gathering from his stomach, down into his crotch, making his balls tight.

I refuse ta come too early, Raph thought. As a matter of pride. He concentrated as much as he could on other things, ignored the building pressure and pumped into Sammy like she kept crying out for him to do.

Donnie watched this all from his chair across the room. Oh my gosh this was so hot. Raph had Sammy bent over the couch and was grinding into her, drawing cries and moans and she told him yes, that’s the spot, harder, faster. Donnie could hear the slap as Raph smacked into her pert bottom, and the slick wetness of her as he thrust in and out of her.

Seeing her being pleasured in such a way and the sounds and smells were too much for Donnie. He had openly released his cock and was pleasuring himself to the scene before him, squeezing and tugging on his own cock, sighing softly. He could hear Raph’s grunts and moans coming from deep in his chest, and Sammy’s higher pitched breaths and squeaks, lost in her ecstasy.

Donnie was feeling close to climax when Sammy started moaning faster. “Oh Raph, keep going, don’t stop, I’m going to come,” she panted.

“You’re going to….-?” Raph started, sounding a bit surprised. He was so lost in trying to control his own climax he hadn’t considered that he might bring Sammy to her own.

“Oh Raph… Oh Raph…” Sammy was panting so loudly, Donnie could feel his climax building in him, hearing Sammy about to come.

Donnie spurted his load over his chest as he heard Sammy’s cries of orgasm in front of him. She was bucking at Raph and he was breathing hard, muscles tense. Donnie gripped onto his cock as he felt the waves pulsating through him as he drank in the graphic scene before him with his eyes. He let out of deep churr of pleasure as he did so.

Raph had forgotten all about Donnie but quickly looked up as he heard his brother orgasm. It was strangely erotic to know that Donnie has been pleasuring himself, getting off on Sammy’s pleasure, which was being delivered to her by himself. As Sammy came he felt her pussy clamp tight around him, again and again as her waves of orgasm hit. It was too much for Raph and he instantly gave in to the deepest orgasm of his life, pushing deep into Sammy with a loud, deep cry of release.

_“Holy crap”,_ said Mikey, standing in the kitchen, transfixed on what he saw before him. “Without a doubt that was the horniest experience of my entire life!”

THE END


End file.
